Three Is Not Always A Crowd
by Angels-Obsession
Summary: -COMPLETE- Seifer loves Irvine, Squall loves Irvine, Irvine loves them both and can't choose. Can Seifer and Squall resolve there rivalry and have a threesome relationship with Irvine? Will Seifer and Squall grow to love one another? YAOI LEMON SxIxS
1. The Beginning

** A/n**:

This Contains _**YAOI** (boy boy love) So If you don't like YAOI then LEAVE I Know what you will say and i don't want to hear it. This fic also Contains **SEX **you where warned.  _This is my first Sex Scene so it kinda sucks. But i'll get better! This is also my first multi chapter fic.

Summary:

Seifer loves Irvine, Squall loves Irvine. Irvine loves them both and can't choose. Can Seifer and Squall get over there rivalry and start a threesome relationship with irvine? Will Seifer and Squall grow to love one another? YAOI, LEAMON, my first fic! SeiferxIrvinexSquall.

__

Disclaimer:

I don't Own ANYTHING so don't sue! Final Fantasy VIII belongs to SquareSoft. I didn't and Wont make any money of this fic. its all for the entertainment of me and the fans of FFVIII!

** Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

Irvine Pov

"Okay" I need someone to go Balamb and get me some pink balloons and red hearts!" Said Selphie

Everyone was at one of Selphie's meetings she has before a party this time it was Valentine's day. Quistis and Zell set on the love seat in Selphie's dorm room. Squall sat at her desk chair while I sat on her bed (My favorite spot) Selphie was walking around the room more like bouncing around the room as she talked.

"Anybody?" Said the hyper girl

"I will" said the cowboy

"really! Thanks Ivry!" Selphie smiled and clasped her hands together.

"No Problem" Actually It wasn't a problem I was planning to go see Seifer anyway. Seifer and I have been seeing each other for almost three months now. I know. I know. The ladies man actually kept a relationship for a month **and** with a guy! I met Seifer in Balamb after the whole Ultamacia incident, some people forgave Seifer for what he did on the count that he was under Ultamacia's control but he still recieved prejudice and dirty looks now and then but he was Seifer Alsmay he could take that! Seifer was starting a weapon's shop there but now he's trying to sell it. He said he started it on a impulse and decided he wasn't a business managing kind of guy, to much responsibility I guess. Seifer planned on moving back to garden soon when he does that's when everyone (except Selphie and maybe Quistis) will find out I'm Bi and with Seifer.......................... Shocking really.

"Well that's all for today!" said Selphie

I went to my dorm to collect my weapon and car keys on my way to the parking garage to get those balloons and hearts. I spotted Squall walking toward the elevator. _probably goin' to his office and damn look at that ass! A piece of a Greek God I tell ya'._ I caught up to him he looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"yes?" Said the brunette

"just saw you walking down the hall decided to say hi"_ and check you out._

I wont lie I'm attracted to Squall (how can anybody not?)I have been ever since I saw him but he was unavaliable because he was with Riona but even though him and Riona didn't work out (think _GOD_) he really doesn't seem gay, but that doesn't mean he isn't ....I'm in a relationship not supposed to think about other people that way!

"well that's great but I've got paperwork to do" said Squall

I realized we were at the elevator already.

"Right" said Irvine "Guess I'll go get miss, sunshine's decorations."

I arrived at Balamb got the little hearts and balloons and just arrived at Seifer's apartment. Seifer's apartment was small but very stylish there were boxes setting around for packing.I walked around a few of the boxes and sat on his black leather couch, sometimes I wonder how he and Squall can be rivals when they have so much in common.

"hey hon." said the hansome blonde.

"hey, when you moving to Garden?" I said looking at the packing boxes.

"really soon just sold my property to some guy and my rent here will last for another week." said the blonde man as he handed Irvine a beer and sat beside him on the couch.

"hmmm" I put my arm around his shoulder "so when you move to Garden I'll be 'seeing' a lot of you wont I? Not that I'm complaining!"

"oh yeah you'll be seeing a lot of me and you neighbor will be _hearing _a lot from you and me soon." said Seifer smirking as he kissed me our tongues fought for dominance over one another (I won thank you very much) and I grazed my tongue over every corner of the Blonde I was currently frenching. Seifer tasted like apples and a little bit of beer probley just had a little snack before I got here. I loved the taste of Seifer allways a little different but there was allways the same 'Seifer taste' there.Seifer pulled away first I felt like I could of kissed him forever better than any girl I've been with before.

"I think I love you" said Seifer I was a little surprised this was the first time Seifer has ever said that to me. I've heard this many times before from other people but this was different because I felt the same.

"I love you too" said the cowboy

Seifer smirked and got up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom obviously wanting me to follow him. Of course I followed him when I got in the bedroom Seifer was lying on his bed shirtless smirking at me. I returned the smirk and gave him a show of taking of my clothing. I jumped on the bed and tore Seifer's pants off (well kind of) and started attacking his nipples. Seifer put his hand in my hair and rubbed my scalp and moaned my name. I smiled against his nipple and licked a trail down his chest and belly around his navel a few times close to his member but just missing it. Seifer growled in frustration. After licking his musclcular thighs I finally licked at the tip of his penis and stuck my tongue in the slit making a large moan escape Seifer's lips. I took the head in my mouth and sucked a bit then slowly took the rest in till it hid the back of my throat and I started to suck as hard as I could Seifer moaned rather loudly then.I scraped my teeth up and down his cock and sucked harder bobbing my head. Seifer moaned and pulled my hair out of its tie and ran his fingers through it. Then I started to hum a little bit he was now fully hard and there was a lot of pre cum dripping of the tip so I pulled back I wanted him to be inside of me when he cums.

"I want you to cum inside of me"

Seifer smiled and reached into his nightstand drawer pulled out some lube and poured it on his fingers and probed my entrance swooping around it in slow circles. I moaned and pressed my bottom to his finger. I could feel Seifer push a single digit inside of me it felt wonderful. Seifer pumped me a little with his index finger then there was two fingers sliding inside of me before I knew it i moaned and bucked a little Seifer spread his fingers preparing me he slide his fingers out of me i moaned in Protest then he hurriedly slide some on himself then I slowly positioned my self on above him and impaled myself on him. I moaned I could here Seifer hiss I waited a little to gang control of myself when I was ready I raised up a little and positioned myself so his cock would hit my prostate and slammed down pleasure shot through me I was panting by the time I started a rhythm rather faster than I usually do.

"Damn your h-hot!" moaned Seifer

"you too baby" I replied. I kept our pace the same till Seifer suddenly rolled me over to take over I could feel him drive into me so fast that I didn't even have time to breath between the shots of pleasure I recieved. I started to feel the low burn in my stomach I knew I was about to cum and from the look on Seifer's face he was to. Seifer started so slam hisself in me faster and harder the bed creaked with the burden and Seifer leanded down to kiss me I came then. I felt myself squeeze around Seifer like a vice Seifer then came with a few last thrusts into me. We both fell asleep immediately after.

A few Hours Later

Not to long after our wonderful sex I woke up Seifer still asleep I didn't want to wake him up so I left him a note went out the door quietly and got to my car to start my drive home to Garden and drop of Selph's decorations then go back to bed. The dance was tomorrow night I didn't expect Seifer to come I told him about it but he didn't look to excited. After getting back to my room I finally got back to bed after a quick shower

Squall's POV

Here I was at the valentine's party leaning against a pillar sipping wine. I didn't want to come here but I also didn't want to hurt Selphie's feelings so I came. Before the 'Riona incident' I wouldn't of give a rats ass but MAYBE my relationship with Riona did me a little good.

I saw Irvine come in tipping his hat at some ladies _typical ladies man_. I didn't know for sure if Irvine was a girls only kind of guy because I once overheard Selphie talking to Quistis about Irvine being gay or actually bi. I was wondering about my own sexuality lately I noticed things about some guy's that I didn't before such as Nida had a nice ass and Zell had a cute face, But I've been noticing a lot more about Irvine lately he had Beautiful violet eyes...and a nice ass, cute face, and everthing else. He was so relaxed all the time I liked that he didn't talk to much like Zell, but he wasn't always so quite keeping things to himself like well me. When he said something it was important or worth hearing or he was flirting. I've been having a lot of feelings about him lately and was planning on finding out just what I want tonight.

When I saw Irvine starting to walk towards me I realized I had been staring at him.

"hey" said the cowboy

"hi" I said

"want to go out on the balcony?" He said

"sure" I said

We walked out on the balcony the breeze ruffled my hair I closed my eyes and breathed in the breeze.

"you know you look utterly gorgeous like that" said Irvine

My eyes popped open and I looked at Irvine he was smiling at me It was charming. I could feel myself blush.

"really?" I asked

Please tell me what you think! I already have chaps 2 and 3 written so they'll arrive soon! but only if SOMEONE wants to see more! 


	2. My Second Love

**A/N**:

Hey, I'm back already! I just had to add another chapter! I really hope you readers out there like my story! I feel so stupid! i spelled Lemon wrong on the summary and i forgot a 'l' on squall's name too! Sorry if there was a tremendous amount of spelling errors last chapter! I pretty sure I got that under control now. I got _**SOMEONE**_ to like my story! Congrates** Tragedy Ann** your my first reviewer! so here is the next chapter! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVIII Squaresoft does so plez no sueing Children!

**Warning:** There is a lemon in this chapter. Again 0.0. well there won't be one in every chapter i don't think. maybe. i'll think about it probley not cuz i suck at them. this is YAOI so LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI.

**Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

Irvine POV

"really?" he asked

I really didn't mean to say that out loud but he wasn't mad or disgusted he was blushing. Oh what the heck.

"yeah, Very much so" I said

Squall turned to me he studied me for a long time his eyes moving from my eyes to my lips I could tell he was thinking of the consequences of doing something he desperately wanted to do and Irvine had and idea of what he wanted to do too. I reached down and took his hand and mine squeezed it. "Do it, if you want to."

Squall eyes widened slightly then his lip turned up for a second and he stood on his toes and I leaned forward. We kissed his kiss was virgin but it was still amazing. He tasted wonderful his mouth was warm and soft he shyly swiped his tongue against mine and I took it between my lips and suck on it. I pulled him closer and slide my hand around his slim waist. We kissed for a long while then I pulled away because we all need air sometimes. Squall looked beautiful with those plump kiss swollen lips I know I shouldn't of kissed him but how could I not kiss him I always wanted to ever since that day of my first mission in Galbadia.

"want to go to your room?" I had to ask. His room is closer and bigger.

Squall blushed again then looked at his feet "yes"

Defiantly a virgin. "come on then beautiful" I walked out the balcony Squall followed as I headed to his room I put my arm around Squall's waist and it somehow slip down on his nice tight round ass.

Squall POV

We walked along the hall I could feel Irvine's hand on my ass but it didn't really bother me actually I kind of liked it. We stopped in front of my door and I went to put the code in but I must have been a little too excited because I couldn't get the damn code to enter in right "Shit" I heard Irvine Chuckle as I tried the code for the third time. I felt my cheeks redden Damn why am I blushing _AGAIN_. I felt like a giddy school girl on her first date! Finally, I put the right code in and with a grunt of satisfaction I walked through the now open door.

I walked in and gasped when Irvine suddenly tuned me and pinned me against the wall. Irvine ravished my lips like they were his favorite candy. I loved the feeling of his tongue against mine I have kissed many girls but never a guy and in all of those girls none of them made me feel like Irvine was making me feel right now. Irvine's tongue ran up under my lip the skin between my teeth and top lip I could feel my knees weaken. If it wasn't for the strong arm and leg between my thighs I would have fell to the floor in a puddle of Squall. How could Irvine make me feel like this? Irvine lips left mine and he started to kiss my neck and pop open the buttons of my shirt I could feel myself moan his lips felt so good against my neck. Irvine guided me towards my bedroom and when the back of my knees hit the bed I fell backwards bringing Irvine with me. We moved toward the top of the bed my shirt and belts were off and on the floor somewhere and Irvine was now working on my pants. _Wait a minute here_. _I don't wear underwear so I'll be naked soon and Irvine is fully clothed._

"To many clothes on you." I stated pulling Irvine's shirt over his head. Irvine chuckled and started to help me take of his pants boxers and everything else. Irvine was so beautiful long golden legs and a slim build. Beautiful violet eyes and auburn hair. I reached up and pulled his hair out of it's tie it fell around his shoulders in a auburn wave.

"So beautiful."

"Yeah, you too." said Irvine

I blushed a little I hadn't realized I said that out loud.

"now, now look here you have too many clothes on now." said Irvine with a mischievous grin on his face humor in his eyes. I nodded and helped him with my pants. When I was lying completely naked for Irvine to see Irvine lifted himself off of me and his eyes raked down my body. I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"your so sexy" Breathed Irvine I smiled and pulled him down into another kiss. I surprised even my self with my new found aggressiveness I could feel Irvine's hand creeping up my bare thigh. I gasped when he started to rub my erection it felt like nothing I've never even thought about feeling before. I moaned and arched my back. Irvine's hand slipped down and his finger pressed against my ass. I gasped and looked up at him he was flushed and painting looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"can I?" Irvine didn't even need to finish his question before I nodded. He smiled and moved over to his paints on the floor taking out some kind of bottle with a oil in it, lube I assumed. I could feel myself shaking with anticipation and desire when Irvine returned I welcomed the warmth he brought with him and he brought his lips to mine when I felt his cool finger probe my entrance I shivered and kissed Irvine harder. Irvine slipped his finger in me it didn't hurt but did feel a little awkward I wiggled a little bit and looked up at Irvine.

"This will hurt some but it will feel better after your stretched some, okay?" I nodded at Irvine and he inserted a second finger it hurt a little just a small burn he started to pump his fingers It felt so good. Then he added a third finger......now that hurt. I blinked my eyes to keep them from watering and bit my bottom lip after Irvine pulled his fingers in and out of me it started hurting less and feeling wonderfully good I pushed myself down on his fingers silently telling him I wanted more.

"I want you." I stated and pushed my ass down on his fingers again. Irvine looked at me with a sexy smile on his face his pumped his fingers a few more times then slipped them out and he poured some more lube on his hand I moaned I wanted him _NOW_. He quickly prepared himself when he heard my protest of his slowness then I felt him at my entrance pushing slightly.

"ready?"

"H-hell Yes" I hissed

The head of Irvine's unit moved into me it hurt slightly I bit my lip and thought of how good it will feel soon. Irvine then slowly pushed himself in me Inch by Inch. It hurt more than I expected and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes from the pain. Irvine leaned down and put his hand in my hair and the other against my face and pulled me into a kiss witch successfully distracted me from some of the pain I was in as Irvine settled fully into me. I could tell he was having a hard time holding back. The pain was now only a dull burn I wanted Irvine to move! I tried to move him deeper by moving my legs up on his shoulders and when I did Irvine slid even deeper into me. I let out a silent scream, I felt like I was in heaven.

"God S...Squall your so d...damn Tight. Grunted Irvine.

Irvine started to slowly pull out of me and then he slammed back into me and hit something deep within me making me scream Irvine's name and my thighs quivered under all the pleasure I was receiving. Irvine pulled out of me and slammed into me again hitting my prostate. I moaned and then he moaned. Irvine's steady pace started. I pulled my legs up against my chest more to get Irvine deeper. Irvine gasped and bit his lip I could tell he was close to his release. Irvine's paced increased and I could feel the dull burn in my stomach "I-Irvine I'm going to....!" I then felt pure pleasure shoot through me stars sparkled in my line of vision and I spilled my seed on my belly and Irvine's chest. I felt Irvine tense on top of me as warm liquid shot inside of me then he collapsed on top of me and all was heard was the paints of the two men on the bed then Irvine moved aside Squall kissed him deeply.

"goodnight" he said

"goodnight" and we feel asleep in each others arms.

Irvine Pov

Last night was AMAZING Squall was painfully beautiful during his release that sight alone could make me cum. When I woke up I was granted with the wonderful sight of the sleeping angel in my arms. I was so exhausted after our 'actions' last night that I fell straight to sleep I didn't even clean myself up. So me and Squall took a little shower. The best damn shower I have ever had before. I did feel a little guilty I was in a relationship with Seifer and I did love him, but I also love Squall. Yeah I know how can I after only one night? Well after a night like that I would find it hard not to love the beautiful brunette. I have always had feeling for Squall I admired his strength and ability to lead a army into a suicidal battle and still come out victorious. I admired Squall's beauty and the fact that he is so innocent to his own sexuality makes him even more so beautiful, and the leather helps a lot to. Can one person love two people at the same time? I love them both the same they stand on the same level. The way Seifer is so arrogant on the outside but really inside he was a big softy. The way he could make you feel so good, I even liked the stubbornness. I loved the way Squall's silence seemed cold but I knew most of the time he was thinking about how much he appreciates his friends around him. Squall keeps to himself but once you get passed the wall he has built and saw the real him the part of him that was so adorably sweet and comforting. Squall was Strong to but he didn't believe he was strong didn't believe that he was a hero. They were actually kind of alike but they showed their feeling much differently. If I told anyone besides the people who have experienced it themselves they would probably think I'm crazy. I couldn't choose between them. So I guess I wont.

**A/N:**

Did you like it? If so then Review! If you do review i will reward you with a new chapter! You only have to put at least ONE word down and i'll be happy! I have more chaps comming and so many other stories planed out go to my profile and you can read the summaries! REVIEW.


	3. Getting Togeter

**Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

**A/N: **

Hey I'm Back **AGAIN!** I updated three days in a row!!!!! _AMAZING! I_ probably will only do that on weekends. Sorry Chapters are so short! they do take forever to write though. Anyway I want to thank some reviewers:

**Tragedy Ann  
**Yep, Your Luck Number One! Anyway thank you for reviewing chapters one and two I'm looking forward to more of your reviews they make me feel so _SPECIAL_!!!!!

**Yami Ayumi**

Thank you For reviewing all the chapters so far. Your reviews make me so cocky maybe I should be flamed? **JUST KIDDING!!!!** 0.0

**S and S blah ( )**

Thank you for warning me about lemons! If my story gets kicked out then you could read it on my website! It's listed in my profile and my stories should be on it soon! **I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

****

If you want you can go to my profile read stories to come and e mail me what story you want me to write first along with the sequel to this story. **THATS RIGHT** there is a **Sequel to this story already planned!**

**Disclaimer**

Square Soft owns FFVIII. I own nothing.

**Warning**

NO LEMON! OH MY HYNE! impossible! YAOI!

Squall's POV

My feelings for Irvine grew the more I thought about last night. I have been thinking about last night all day. How good Irvine feels. How Hot Irvine was. Lots of things. I was afraid that Irvine wouldn't be in my bed when I woke up the next morning. I don't know why. Maybe because I like Irvine a lot ,bordering on love, But when I woke up Irvine was still there. We took a 'shower' He was so beautiful his auburn hair was so soft he let me wash it and it felt so good. I love his hair. Then he washed me. I felt myself blush. His touch felt so good always soft and gentle I loved it. He felt so good especially inside of me. I blushed more. Damn. Why was I blushing so much? He probably thought I've never even been kissed. Well I've kissed a lot of girls, but none of them made me feel this way. I was a virgin though, but Irvine was gentle it didn't hurt so bad nothing compared to the pleasure I recieved. I blushed again. I always felt something for Irvine. I remember when he couldn't shoot Edea on that mission in the clock tower. I felt kind of bad talking him into it, but those actions show that he isn't heartless. Irvine would also do anything for his friends. I remember when he came up to me and asked me to cheer Selphie up. He even got the FH mechanics to fix the stage for her. There was a knock at the door. I scowled I didn't want to be bothered with paperwork now.

Knock, Knock

Glare

Knock, Knock

Glare

NOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

GLARE

"Oh for Hyne's sake Squall! I can feel you glaring through the door!" exclaimed Quistis on the other side of the door. Squall sighed and pushed the unlock button on his desk it buzzed and the door swung open revealing Quistis with a pile of files in her hands.

"what do you need?" I asked. I Don't like paperwork.

"Here are some new mission reports for you to read and sign, sir." said the blonde

"okay, that all?" asked the commander

"yes" said Quistis as she set the files on the desk. "Oh, where did you and Irvine go after the dance?" I blushed. Again. In front of Quistis. Damn.

"None of...

"...your business, yeah I know. It must be something juicy because you look like a tomato." said Quistis.

Damn. "we did nothing"

"yeah, so how big is he?" asked Quistis smiling.

"WHAT"

"well just wondering, because he's always so cocky I figured he had some extra." said Quistis laughing. "I know you like him"

My eyes widened at Quistis words.

"I..I...Um" I mumbled

"Are you a couple?"

"Uh, I don't know." I replied

"Well you should ask him out." said the blonde girl.

"I should?" well I do like him and I have no idea where me and Irvine are. If we are in a relationship or just fuck buddies. I would like to be Irvine's boyfriend. Maybe I should ask him out. What would I lose?

"Yeah, he likes you." said Quistis "he's always staring at your ass."

"he stares at everyone's ass." I said

"but yours is special to him" said Quistis laughing again.

"okay, are you done?" I growled.

"yes, Sir" said Quistis Saluting. I saluted her and nodded for her to leave.

I guess I'm asking Irvine out tomorrow. I hope he says yes. What if he says no. He might laugh at me, I was probably a one night stand to him. He doesn't want to go out with me, but I have to know if he does. I half to ask because I want to have a relationship. If Irvine says no then I'll just go back to my work. I'm asking him tomorrow. I hope he wants to go out with me too. Oh grow up. I'm not a little girl I can handle asking someone out!

Irvine POV

I felt like I was cheating on Squall when I came to visit Seifer today. I'm not even with him! I felt so guilty for cheating on Seifer. That didn't stop me from fucking Seifer of course! I don't think anything could stop me from that. Seifer was just so fucking beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, defiantly cocky as hell, but I like that about him. I wanted to kept Seifer, but I also wanted to see more of squall. Its been two days since we slept together. I went to see Seifer yesterday so I didn't get to see Squall, and Squall was in his office all day. I wouldn't mind going up there and maybe help him 'clean' his desk. I heard a knock, someone was here. I got up and opened the door. Lets say I was happy to see a brunette angel named Squall standing in my doorway. I shot him the 'heart melting, sexy, charming smile' as some people call it and opened my door wider for him to come in. He walked in and I motioned for him to sit as I closed the door. He sat on my couch I moved to sit next to him.

"hello" said the brunette

"hey sexy." said the cowboy "what can I do for you?" Squall blushed. He must be here for something. My smile grew wider. Squall looked like a deer in head lights he really was new at this stuff. I sat there and watched him letting him gather what he wanted to say.

Finally Squall let out a puff of air and looked me in the eyes. Those Eyes. So beautiful. Blue and gray melting together.

"umm.....I was...w..wondering if you would want to go to....uh....somewhere..with me?" Said Squall nervously. He Was asking me out.

"your asking me out?" I asked just to make sure.

"uh...if you don't want to.."

..Yes, Yes I do, defiantly." The cowboy said quickly.

"where do you want to go?" asked Squall very relieved that he hadn't been turned down.

"how about Bala-Deling!" I Said. We couldn't go to Balamb Seifer could see us. "Tomorrow, at seven? We could go see a movie maybe a club?"

Squall didn't want to go to a club to many people. "Movie, seven is fine."

"Great, we can meet at the parking garage." squall nodded. "you know Squall I'm really glad you asked me out." I said moving a little closer to Squall.

"me too." said Squall Before their lips touched and the make out session started.

A/N:

How do you like it? Read and Review please one word would please me! Every reviewer gets Squall, Irvine, and Seifer shaped cookies! They are very detailed!!! More Reviews More Chapters! My next update should be next Thursday because I get school off! I'm really enjoying writing this story! Hope you enjoy reading! Seven weeks till Christmas!!!!

_**Next Chapter:**_

_THE DATE, How does the date go? Irvine and Squall fall for each other more and more! I know so far it's been a Irvine Squall fic but i'm better at writing those two. There will be some seifer soon when he moves to garden then it will be a whole lot of seifer and squall! and you may think Irvine and Squall fall in love fast but you see they loved each other for a long time they did when they were children. cept they didn't know that because they were to little! They Also Fell for each other while watching each others actions working with them in missions. this is just the first time they have ever done anything sexual with each other. Plus i don't want to write forever on how long it took them to fall in love! MY fic MY rules! lol._

REVIEW!!!!! COOKIES FOR ALL _IF_ YOU REVIEW.


	4. First Date

**A/N:**

HEY!!!! Well here I am again! I updated by Thursday like I said I would!!!!!!  doesn't want to work and I can't use those little star things or the squiggley lines! So it's not my fault! This Chapter Is the date! Soon there will be some Seifer trust me!!!! Yes there will be some SeiferxSquall Because they got to have some love for each other too! Now I want to thank some Reviewers!

**Tragedy Ann**

I thank you for your review! You may have a cookie of your choosing now! holds out plate with cookies of Seifer, Squall, and Irvine shapes.

**Yami Ayumi**

Thanks for you review you may have a 'cocky cookie' LOL! gives yami a naked smirking Seifer cookie.

**S and S blah ( )**

YES DEFENATLY SEIFER AND SQUALL WILL GET TOGETHER!!!! There will be some SxS action and SeiferxIrvine and IrvinexSquall too! gives cookie

**Gothic Angel Eyes**

WELCOME! I love that you love my story! Its really one of the better yaoi's you've read? I feel soooooo AWSOME now! Thank you! I will enjoy a Pocki Stick but....um......what is a pocki stick? gives you a cookie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue. Square owns Final Fantasy VIII.**

Okay on with the story!

                   **Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

**Squall POV**

I was nervous. Very nervous. I couldn't stop thinking that my date with Irvine was going to be horrible. That I would make a fool of myself. I have been on dates before, if you count Riona, but I didn't really care what Riona would think of me or how I looked because I didn't like her. Now I was standing in my closet just staring at my wardrobe. Nothing really looked good enough. I searched through my closet again, I really didn't have many clothes. All I had was a few pairs of leather pants, uniform pants, and dark blue jeans. All my shirts were white, black, and I had one button up blue shirt. Riona bought for me, she said the shirt brought out the blues in my eyes. I picked up the shirt and the dark blue jeans. I didn't really have anything else to choose from. I pulled on the clothes and walked over toward the bathroom. My hair was always wild. It never wanted to go the way I wanted it to! I dragged a comb through my hair doing my best at taming it.

Knock, Knock

OH MY GOD! He is here! SHIT! I rushed out butterflies in my stomach. I run up to the door about to open it when I realize I didn't put on any shoes. I ran back to my bed where my boots were lying. I pulled them on as fast as I could the tie them up and ran to the door. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror next to my front door, took a deep breath and ran my hand down my shirt and pants to smooth out the wrinkles.

**Irvine POV**

I will admit I was a little nervous. Tonight I hoped Squall would open up and talk to me. I arrived at his door and knocked. I heard Footsteps and a few other noises after a little while the door came open revealing a gorgeous young man with thick chocolate hair, memorizing blue eyes highlighted by the blue shirt he was wearing. This was my date tonight, and his name was Squall Leonhart. Squall was beautiful and I was very happy to be his date tonight. I could tell Squall was excited and was trying to hide it. I smiled.

"ready to go?"

We walked to the parking garage together when we arrived at my red convertible. I opened the door for him and he gave me a small smile and set on the seat. I walked around and opened the driver side door and set down on the soft leather seat. I started the car and we were on out way to the movies.

"Sometime, I'm taking you to a club!" Said the cowboy.

"I can't dance" mumbled the silent brunette.

"Oh really?," Irvine smirked "from what I hear you were quite the dancer at the graduation ball."

"That was the Waltz, we learned that for Seed." replied the brunette

"yeah well everyone can dance, besides there or other things to do at a club, besides dancing." I winked.

"Whatever."

"Okay, So how about our next date?" asked Irvine

"what?" Squall was confused.

"next date, Do you want to go to a club?" asked Irvine

"uh....sure" said Squall

**Squall POV**

"next date, Do you want to go to a club?" asked Irvine

My eyes widened I tried to hide my surprise, Irvine was already asking me on a second date. Does that mean he wants me to be his boyfriend? If so, then _YES! I REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU ON A SECOUND DATE! _

"Uh.....sure." I smiled, so did Irvine. I felt Irvine's hand on my knee I looked down confused then he moved his hand up my thigh, I smiled and put my hand on his. We held hands all the way to dealing. When we arrived in front of the theater I got out he car before Irvine could open the door for me, when he did that it made me feel like a girl. He smiled at me and we went to the end of the line. "what would you like to see?" he asked I looked at the choices listed one the wall they were 'The Grudge', 'Taxi', 'Saw', 'Ladder 49' and 'Saving Christmas'. I really wasn't interested in any of the movies.

"I really don't know what they are." I said

"well do you want to see a scary, funny, or dramatic movie?" Irvine asked

"scary" I didn't really get into funny or dramatic movies.

"I knew you would say that, well I think we should see 'The grudge'." he said

"okay"

"I'll pay"

"Let's go Dutch" I didn't really want to feel like a girl even more than I do already.

"okay" said Irvine laughing.

We bought our tickets and went into the theater.

**Irvine POV   
**

The movie was pretty good. I will be honest and say I did get scared a few times and I may have screamed. Squall hardly even flinched. How does he not flinch? We decided to go to a café after the movie. I pulled into the parking lot and we got out and walked into the café. It was pretty much empty. We walked to a table in the corner and sat down. Soon a waiter came up to us and asked our order.

"I'll have a coffee and hamburger with fries." I ordered. The waiter nodded then looked at Squall. "I'll have a chicken sandwich with a coffee." the waiter nodded and walked towards the kitchen. I smiled and looked at Squall he looked straight back to me our eyes were locked. He had beautiful blue, gray eyes.

"I really like you Squall."

Squall blushed slightly and nodded then looked at me. "I like you too."

I smiled. This date was going great.

**A/N**: These first few chapters was just how Squall and Irvine got together and stuff that's why there isn't really any Seifer yet. I think in the next chapter there will be a time skip and some Seifer! The ANGST will be coming soon! I LUV YOU REVIEWERS AND ANYONE WHO READS! PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and sorry my chapters are kind of short.

This time if you review you get Squall, Seifer, and Irvine shaped balloons!!!!


	5. A Plot Finally!

**Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

a/n

Hey, I just realized that my first four chapters had no plot! So to make up for that I'm giving you readers A longer chapter that actually starts the plot some what! This chapter has Seifer! The cheating Irvine will be caught in the next chapter! Now I want to thank some reviewers!

**S and S blah ( ) **

I'm really glad that you think this is one of the best fics you've read! Thank You! You shall see what happens when Seifer catches Irvine and Squall soon! Gives you balloon

**Tragedy Ann**

Thanks! Sorry chapters are so short! I plan on working on that! Thanks for reviewing every chapter!! You are great!

**Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy VIII Square soft does. **

**Warning- TWO LEMON'S !!!!!**

Okay! On with the Chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irvine POV

I was on my way to see Seifer. I had not seen him in awhile I have been busy with Squall. I feel really guilty for cheating on Seifer, but I would not be able to choose between them. I would half to have them both or neither. It's hard to lie to them but I half to if I want both. I arrived at Seifer's Apartment and parked the car in the parking lot. Irvine opened the car door and got out and started to walk toward the apartment door. When I arrived at the door I pushed the button that said 'b3' on it and heard a slight _buzzing_ sound and after a few seconds I herd a smooth voice say "Hello, This is Seifer."

"Hey babe, Let me in, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

"Hello Irvine" purred Seifer. Then the door _click_ open and I walked through it and headed for Seifer's apartment. When I arrived and knocked on the door Seifer opened It wearing a apron. I smiled and pinched the strap at his shoulder.

"What's this?" I asked laughing.

"I'm making supper!" said Seifer as he stepped aside and made room for me to go through. I walked in and the smell of pasta his me. I sucked in the smell and smiled.

"mmm, smells like pasta."

"yes, I'm making Alfredo pasta and chicken breast."

"sounds good" I said as I faced Seifer and kissed him deeply. When we parted Seifer hurried over to the stove in the kitchen and started to stir the pasta sauce. I walked over and hugged him from behind placing my hand on his and helping him stir the sauce. I enjoyed being close to him as his wonderful sent filled my nose. Then Seifer picked up the pot and poured it in the pasta that was setting in a pan next to the stove. He then pulled out the chicken and put one piece on two plates each then he spooned some pasta on the plate and brought them over to the table. I went to the drawer and pulled out some forks and knives and placed them by the plate while Seifer poured the wine. We then set down in our seat to start eating. I forgot how good of a cook Seifer was. I loved how Seifer always had Something for me to eat!

"Sorry Its been a long time since I came over I was busy at Garden." Well it's not_ really _a lie.

"hmm..." Said Seifer ".... I guess you'll be busy with me soon enough."

I smiled. "your such a Pervert but you know I don't have much room to speak" I looked around the house and noticed the boxes were gone and so was most of the furniture.

"where are all the boxes?"

"oh, well," Seifer smiled "I'm moving to Garden next weekend!"

"really." I knew Seifer was planning to move to Garden but not that soon. It's going to be hard to keep going out with both Seifer and Squall when Seifer moves to Garden, but I can't choose. I'm just going to have to be sneaky.

"yep, I'm the new Gunblade instructor!" Seifer said smiling at Irvine.

"cool" I set down my fork done with my supper. I stood up and picked up my plate and put it in the sink. Seifer followed my lead then turned to me and kissed me deeply.

"I know I'm a bastard but I thought you would be a little more happy." he said

"Sorry, Just been a long day" I was happy. I also was a little scared because there is a big chance I could get caught now that Seifer was moving to Garden.

"Let me make you feel better." Seifer said with a smirk.

I smiled and grinded my hips against his. He moaned and started pushing me towards the couch. We hurriedly pulled each others clothes off and soon we were both naked. I started to kiss him I let Seifer's tongue explore my mouth as he produced a small bottle of lubracante out of nowhere and started to prepare me. I moaned as he stuck three fingers inside of me and started to pump them. He then pulled out and quickly replaced them with his cock. Seifer pushed into me and moaned rather loudly.

Seifer thrust into his lover for what seemed like hours of pure pleasure until he felt his lover cum. Irvine's inner muscle's clinched around Seifer's cock causing him to gasp and throw his head back as he released his seed into Irvine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seifer POV

I Loved Irvine more than my own life. He was so amazing. His beautiful hair flowing out of it's tie that must have came loose sometime during our 'activities'. After sex he always fell asleep I usually stayed up a little to watch him sleep then soon enough I fall asleep with him in my arms. I've been trying to get everything set up so I could move to Garden and I finally got it all together yesterday. I couldn't wait to tell Irvine. Irvine did look happy but in his eyes I saw he was a little scared. I think he doesn't want anyone to know he was bi yet. I was willing to keep quite for awhile so he could tell his friends. I could also just grab him and give him an amazing kiss and tell anyone who didn't like it to fuck off.

Irvine moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist smiling and snuggling to my chest. Yes Irvine was a cuddlier. I smiled at him and hugged him closer. I couldn't wait till we were living in the same building. I don't know if we could stay away from each other. I was glad I got the job as the Gunblade intructor. I was perfect for the job. I was going to show those punk ass kids how to be a real Gunblade artiest! I planned on moving there in three days. Most of my boxes will be there tommarow and then I'm getting my furniture moved. Soon enough I'll be meeting the orphanage gang. I wonder how much they have changed? I know I have. I laid my head against the pillow and closed my eyes drifting to sleep in no time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall POV

I was a little reluctant about letting Seifer come back to Garden, I know that during the sorceress war he was being controlled by Ultamacia, but he wasn't being controlled when me and him would constantly fight back when we were still cadets. I really didn't hate Seifer. I also Beleaved that he didn't hate me either. The Garden needed Seifer though I didn't have time to teach kids the art of the Gunblade and no one else was qualified. I just hoped he has changed some. Maybe a little more mature. I walked out of my office and headed towards the cafiteria for lunch. I was hoping Irvine was there. I reached the elevater and pushed the first floor button and rode the elevator down when I reached the bottom I saw Irvine coming in through the front gate. When our eyes met he smiled at me. I smiled back. Irvine jogged up to me and winked at me as we started for the cafeteria.

"Hey, sexy" he greeted. I remember him saying he was going to go visit a friend in Balamb yesterday.

"Hey" I said "How was your friend?"

Irvine looked confused for a second then his eyes widened when he realized what I was talking about.

"uh...He's fine"

"When are we going out then?" I asked ignoring the odd way Irvine acted. I couldn't help asking Irvine about our second date I really like Irvine I may even love him. Irvine smiled his eyes twinkling.

"How about tommarow?"

Damn. "Not good, meetings all day"

"okay, You tell me you're the one asking me out remember!" Irvine said laughting as we turned the corner into the cafiteria.

"okay in four days, this Saterday"

"Kay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irvine POV

_Saturday night_

I met Squall next to my car. He was dressed in leather pants that where tight around his ass and thighs but loose at the ankles he also wore a black button up shirt with just a hint of a design on it that you could see when the light reflected of the shirt. He was so fucking sexy.

We jumped into the car and headed for the club we were going to. It was called 'The Toxic desire' or something like that. It was a gay club I've been there a few times it was a great club. When we arrived I walked up to the line it was kind of long so I looked to see who the bouncer was. _Good Derek_. I knew Derek from Galbadia Garden. He would let me and Squall in.

"follow me, I know the bouncer he'll let us in." I said to Squall. He nodded and followed me I walked up to Derek. Derek's Green eyes looked me up and down and he smiled.

"Irvine haven't seen you in a long time." he said

"yeah well you know." then I noticed Derek looking Squall over his eyes brightening at the sight. See Squall was really sexy. "This is my boyfriend Squall Leonhart. Derek's eyebrows raised as did Squalls. I guess I haven't really called Squall my boyfriend before.

"you settled down Irvine, never thought I see the day!" Derek said laughing. Then he stepped aside and let us through I nodded my thanks to him and walk into the club. The smell of smoke and alcohol instantly hit my face. I turned to Squall.

"do you want to dance or do you need a drink first?" I asked. Squall smiled.

"maybe the drink."

"okay" We sat down at a table and I left to get the drinks.

"two shots of vodka please" I said to the bartender the guy got the drinks for me In a flash I threw the money on the bar in front of him and carried the drinks back to the table. I set one in front of Squall and watched him wince as he downed the drink. I downed my as well enjoying the burning down my throat. The club music turn from wild and crazy to a little slower and calmer. I grabbed Squall's hand a pulled him to the dance floor.

Squall is defiantly a natural dancer. I got a hard on watching him sway his hips to the music I grabbed said hips and pulled him closer grinding against him. I leaned down and kissed him shoving my tongue in his willing mouth. We kissed and danced for hours until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to take him home and do 'things' with him. I wanted to make him moan my name. Really loud. I just had to be careful because Seifer wasn't to far away from my dorm.

_After the date, in Irvine's room_

I pulled off Squall's leather jacket and started to kiss his neck. He started to pull off my shirt. Still kissing his neck I started to unbutton his pants. I pulled back letting him take off my shirt and he pulled off his shirt as well. I pulled down his pants and he kicked his legs getting them off as we headed for my bed grabbing the lube of my table on the way and pulled off my pants. We fell on my bed now totally naked. Squall was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I brushed out the hair from his blue gray eyes and started rubbing the ivory skin at his inner thigh he moaned as my hand got higher toward his trobbing member. I then started rubbing his shaft and he threw his head back and moaned my name.

"Irvine p..please"

"what?" I asked

"I need you"

"how?" I moaned

"hard and fast inside of me"

I moaned again such dirty things coming out of Squall's hot ,warm, and soft mouth was making me more horny by the minute. God I loved him. I started to prepare him pushing two finger inside of him he was impossibly tight I pumped my finger until he started moaning for more. I positioned myself at his entrance and pushed inside of him to the hilt. I moaned silently not capable of any form of speech. Squall felt so good. He was what I beleaved heaven felt like. I started to pull out of him and then I thrust inside of him bringing a moan from the brunette. I started a pace making sure to hit that special spot inside of Squall. I was so occupied with the body below me I didn't hear my door open outside my bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: YAY! PLOT FINALLY! Do you like? Please review! I need feedback!


	6. Cheating Reavealed

**Three Is Not A Crowd**

A/n:

Thank You all who reviewed! I'm truly sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I was Sick almost all week then had company uptill saturday. I also have a beta reader!! yeah! So all the chapters will soon be redited but you don't need to re read them if you already read the unedited version. I will be finishing this story i'm determined to!!!! on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person POV

_Start Dream Sequence_

Seifer lay on his bed sleeping lightly when he was awoken by a knock on the door. The blonde got up from his bed sleepily and stumbled over to answer it. He opened the door revealing non other than Squall Leonhart wearing only his tight leather pants and the kinky belts. Squall smiled sexily at Seifer and pushed him back to the bed until they fell on it. Squall straddled Seifer.

Seifer was suddenly naked his clothes disappearing into thin air. Squall started to grind his leather clad ass into Seifer as he sucked on his index finger smirking at the expression on Seifer's face. The brunette ran the wet finger down Seifer's chest and belly passing his rippling abs. Then Squall ran his finger in circles around the blonde's navel finally raising the finger to Seifer's nipple and started to play with the rosy bud. Seifer was rather hard by now.

_End Dream Sequence_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer POV

I sat up wide awake now; my aching hard on was in need of attention! I actually had a wet dream about Squall. _Haven't hade one of those since Irvine and I started to see each other. Well, no use dwelling over it. My cock needs attention, and I know just the cowboy that can take care of that! _

I got up out of my bed and slipped on some loose sweats to hide my hard on. Then I opened the door and looked down the halls to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, I started walking down the halls quietly. I have noticed something strange about Irvine; the cowboy has been really secretive lately. _Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know he was gay yet _I thought. I didn't think Irvine was the type to care about what people thought of his sexual preference.

The walk to Irvine's dorm wasn't too far, but when I arrived at Irvine's door and knocked there was no sound from inside. Irvine was probably sleeping. I could always just surprise him. I smiled and started to type in the access code to Irvine's dorm; he gave it to me when I moved here. The door clicked and slid open. I walked in the room and noticed that most of the lights were off except the one in the corner; Irvine's bedroom lights were also set on dim.

"Uhhhhh, Hyne" I heard Irvine moan. Maybe Irvine was jacking off? A mischievous smile started on my face as I quietly walked up to Irvine's bedroom door. I was going to help Irvine out with his 'activities'. As my hand was about to reach for the door handle I heard another quiet moan. It definitely was not Irvine moaning this time.

Anger, jealously, and mostly hurt filled my chest. _Irvine was cheating on me. Wait. Don't jump to conclusions, Seifer_. Another moan filtered from the bedroom. I grasped the door handle and jerked it open. Irvine was on top of someone thrusting into that person, obviously having sex. All I could see of the other person was long, creamy legs that were wrapped around Irvine's waist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yelled as I stomped into the room. I was _very _angry. The couple on the bed froze. Irvine's head lowered some.

"Sei-Seifer?" asked Irvine quietly as if he was hoping that anyone besides me had just walked in on him with someone else. Well, too bad Irvy! It is your _boyfriend _that walked in on you fucking some whore's brains out!

Irvine turned around slowly and looked at me, but I looked past him—right into the icy blue-gray eyes of Squall Leonhart. My eyes widened slightly. Irvine was fucking the Commander?!

"What's going on Irvine?" Squall asked, totally confused.

"You're cheating on me with Puberty Boy!" I hissed.

"I can explain" Irvine replied to both of our questions quickly. Before anything else could have been said Squall pushed Irvine roughly off of him. He then got out of the bed taking the sheet with him as he gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Irvine winced. I glared at Irvine; I did want an explanation and I wanted it _now._

"If you can explain, then you've got five minutes to do it in," I said angrily. Irvine stood from the floor and started to pull on some boxers. Then he looked at me sadly, tears daring to fall from his eyes.

Looking to the floor Irvine said, "I met Squall about three months after I met you." Irvine then wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"What, were you tired of me or something?" Just as I yelled this Squall walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. He walked to the door not saying a word, though I did notice his eyes were glazed over and he was trembling slightly.

"Squall, wait! I'm sorry…. I'm Sorry for cheating on you and Seifer!" cried Irvine.

The brunette paused at the door, his back still turned to us, and took a deep breathe.

"We can talk about this tomorrow after we sleep on it, because to tell the truth I don't think I can stand to talk to you tonight, Irvine," Squall said in a harsh tone.

"But I want to explain…" Irvine replied

"There is no need for you to explain; I know fully well what happened," Squall said, cutting Irvine off.

"But I didn't mean to hurt you two! I love you both the same; I couldn't choose" Irvine declared passionately, looking truly remorseful.

Squall went out the door, ignoring Irvine. I turned to look at Irvine, the rage still in my chest. "I agree with Squall that we should talk over this later, because if we don't I might get my Gunblade out," I growled. Irvine sat up and walked to me our eyes locking.

"I do love both you and Squall, Seifer. I couldn't choose between the two of you, so I stupidly thought I could have both of you," Irvine whispered, "I didn't want to hurt you; I guess that's why I didn't tell you."

"You really do love both of us?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "and I can't be with just one of you because it will hurt the other, and it wouldn't feel the same."

I nodded. "We can talk more tomorrow; I need to think on this." I then turned on my heel and left Irvine alone in his room to think about what he had done.

Walking back to my dorm my anger began to drain and dissipate, being replaced instead by overwhelming sadness. Irvine was cheating on me. I was in love with Irvine. Hell, I still am. He said he loved me _and_ Squall, but you can't love two people at the same time with the same amount of devotion to each lover…But I've never tried it before; I really couldn't say that it wouldn't work out.

To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind having two lovers. Especially if they were Irvine and Squall. I don't love Squall, but I do have a place in my heart for him. It could always grow into something more—as long as there is lust between us maybe we could make a threesome work out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall POV

I walked briskly down the halls, trying to reach my room as fast as I could. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. All I wanted to do was go in my room and sleep, though I knew sleep wouldn't come easily tonight—not that it did any other night anyway.

I crossed the hall to my dorm, which is rather larger than most because I am the Commander. I punched the code into my keypad as fast as I could, walking in my dorm when the door slid open. I shrugged off my coat and hung it on the wall hook, stripping down to my boxers as I walked to my bedroom door. Sighing heavily I crawled under the covers. _How could he? _was all I could think.

How could Irvine betray me? Did he really love me or was I just a fuck buddy to him? He did say he loved me. He also said that he loved Seifer, too. Can you love two people at once exactly the same amount of fervor.

I had so many questions for Irvine, for Seifer, for myself. I felt my eyes starting to sting with tears and blinked, trying to get the tears to stop. I felt so betrayed, but yet I still loved the cowboy. Even after he cheated on me.

He was with Seifer first; he'll probably dump me and stay with Seifer. Irvine also said he couldn't choose, though. Maybe I still have a chance, or maybe I love Irvine so much that I could tolerate him having another boyfriend; I could share him. I kept these thoughts in my head as the memories of what happened replayed in my mind over and over again and I cried myself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Please review! I will have next chapter soon. I know this chapter is kind of short but i will try to make next chapter extra longer! Soon a relationship betweenSeifer, Irvine, and Squallwill start and Seifer and Squall have a little talk! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Desicion Making

**Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

a.n: Hey! The next chapter is up! I really like this chappie! I'm proud of it! I need Reviews to live! Thank You to all who reviewed they are touching! I sorry I'm notwriteing a message with each review anymore but i'm getting lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FinalFantasy at all because i'm poor! I would allways be happen to own SquareSoft if they ever want to give it away! this disclaimer is for the rest of the story

Seifer's POV

I walked down the hallway towards Squall's dorm. I wasgoing to havea talk with Squall. Maybe we could work this mess out. I'm going to tell him my plan; I just hoped that he would agree.

I noticed Selphie walking down the hall, a clipboard in her hand. She bounced up to me, smiling brightly enough to light up the whole island of Balamb at night.

"Hiya, Seif, would you like to join the festival committee?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Ah, not really Selphie," I replied and started towards Squall's dorm again.

"Oh, well darn, where are you going?" Selphie asked, already over my refusal.

"Squall's dorm; I need to talk to the Commander," I said.

"You would want to go to his office then; he's working," said the energetic girl.

"I forgot. Thanks," I said, quickly turning around and heading for Squall's office. Selphie followed me, practically running to keep up with my long strides. I looked down at the girl, raising an eyebrow in question.

"So, Seif, I was thinking maybe we all should have a little get together, the orphanage gang, you know, have dinner, get drunk off our asses; I still have yet to see you smashed, Seifer," said the brunette enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sounds fun," I replied, smiling and shaking my head at Selphie in amusement ."Neat! I'll call you when I get a time and place!" said Selphie excitedly.

We then arrived at the elevators. I pressed the up button on the keypad. Selphie said goodbye and walked off, waving as she went.

The elevator 'dinged,' signaling its arrival. I stepped into the small enclosure and pushed the level 3 button, leaning against the far wall and sighing. I had a strong feeling Squall was going to be really stubborn today.

The elevator opened, revealing a hallway leading to a large, round room with a few chairs and a table with a coffee maker on it. On the other side of the room there was a desk where a secretary was seated. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, the typical cheerleader type. She looked up from her computer when I entered the room.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'd like to speak with Leonhart," I replied. She smiled and asked if I had an appointment. _Of course I don't! _"I know Leonhart; I'm one of his friends; I don't need an appointment," I said walking toward the door that said 'Commander Leonhart' on it.

"You can't go in there!" the secretary yelled. I went in anyway. The blonde women jumped up from her seat then and ran into Squall's office.

"Sorry, sir, he just walked in; I couldn't stop him," said the blonde breathlessly. Squall looked up and frowned. He then looked at me, glaring.

"It's fine, Gina," the brunette said, showing only a small amount of annoyance. The girl walked out glaring at me and shutting the door with a little more force than necessary.

I smirked, turning to face Squall. He looked like he had already forgot I was here; he was signing papers, sighing every once in awhile. I took this chance to look around the large room. The floor was cherry hardwood and the walls were plain white, nothing but a few plaques and Squall's diploma adorned the boring walls. I looked to my left and there was a glass table between two large black leather couches that looked rather comfortable. I could have some real _fun_ in this office.

I looked back at Squall. He sighed as a piece of his lustrous hair fell into his eyes; he didn't bother to put it back behind his ear. I then noticed the huge picture window behind him. The view was amazing!

It was like a picture of the beach from the air because the Garden was so tall. The ocean waves crashed against the rocks making white foam. The Seagulls were flying gracefully, swooping down every once in awhile to grab a fish from the sea. I whistled.

"Nice office you have here, Squally!" I said surprising the smaller man. Squall looked up; it seems that he really did forget about me. _Boy, do I feel loved,_ I thought sarcastically. Squall glared at me, slightly annoyed.

"Don't call me 'Squally,' you sound like Rinoa!" Squall said sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you," I said.

"About what?" Squall asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said coolly.

"Irvine," Squall replied.

"Yes," I said.

"What about it?" Squall asked, going back to his papers.

"You know what about!" I yelled. "He cheated on us, but I still love him, and I know you do too…"

"…but he won't choose just one of us for fear of hurting the other," Squall finished.

"Yes," I said, calming down a little.

"Are you suggesting we share Irvine?" asked Squall."because I was thinking, we could share Irvine, both of us be his boyfriends."

"Yeah." I was a little surprised that Squall had the same idea as me, I didn't think that he would be so willing to go into this without any persuasion on my part, I also thought that he would have a problem with having sex with Irvine _and _me.

Squall's POV

I was a little surprised Seifer had the same Idea I had. I was even more surprised that he was willing to share Irvine, I thought that he would get jealous that me and Irvine were together while he was going out with Irvine too.

"How do we do this, make a schedule?" I asked. Seifer seemed a little confused by my question.

"Why would we need a schedule?" Seifer asked, still confused.

"If we are going to share Irvine, then we will have to figure out some way to make sure we both get a fair amount of time with him each," I explained. Seifer smirked, seeming to understand, though his smirk was unnerving like he knew something I did not.

"Do you think we're just going to share Irvine?" Seifer asked, laughing lightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was getting confused; _hadn't he just said that we were going to share Irvine?_ Seifer's smirk got even bigger as he walked around my desk and came up to me, leaning down until his mouth was to my ear. I could feel his hot breathe as he spoke.

"I want you too." My eyes widen, then Seifer continued, "Your beautiful, Squall. I lust for you, and I know you lust for me too; your erection shows it." I felt myself blush, then Seifer spoke again, "As long as there is lust between us we could make a _threesome_ work." Then Seifer pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me passionately. Tilting my neck upwards he kissed my ear, sucking on my earlobe, then moving down my neck sucking on it lightly.

Seifer then settled on his knees as he unbuttoned my pants, taking a little time to get past my belts. I gasped as my erection was released into the cold air from its leather confines. Wrapping his hand around the base he kissed the head and I felt pleasure ripple throughout my body. Seifer's lips then closed around the head of my cock, his tongue licking at the slit. I moaned. Then he moved more of me into his mouth, scraping his teeth gently along my shaft, which made me shiver.

Suddenly, Seifer swallowed, making the head of my dick touch the back of his throat; I let out a silent scream, tilting my head back. Seifer then started to hum, the vibrations causing me to cum, the pleasure leaving white spots throughoutmy vision.

While recovering from my sexual high, Seifer put me away, zipping up my pants and buckling my belts. He then stood up and kissed me, letting me taste myself. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he put one arm around my waist and his other hand cradled my cheek. I felt Seifer jump slightly when the intercom came on.

"Sir, your father is on the phone," Gina's voice filtered into the air from the small metal speaker. I groaned, my father always called me wanting me to visit his palace for a vacation.

Seifer looked at me and our eyes met. I felt something flutter in my chest; I could feel the energy in the room. Then Seifer spoke. "We'll tell Irvine tonight," he said. I nodded and watched him leave the room.

Sighing, I turned to the video phone on my desk and switched it on, revealing Laguna's smiling face.

"Hello Squall, you're looking quite flushed. Are you okay?" the older man asked. I blushed.

"I'm fine dad. What did you want?" I asked.

As Laguna chatted cheerfully I let my mind wander and land on the subject of Seifer and Irvine. I was quite excited to go see Irvine tonight; I didn't really know what was going to happen, but I liked the idea of being with both Irvine and Seifer.

Irvine POV

I have moped around all day today, ever since Squall and Seifer left me. I was so happy, and because I was so selfish I hurt the two men I loved the most and lost them probably forever. I really hoped that they would come see me sometime today, but itwas already after supper. I haven't seen either of them all day.

There was a knock at the door. I got up from my couch, where I've been hanging out almost all day, and went to open the door. When I opened it I saw both of the men I've been hoping to see all day. I opened the door wider for them and let them in, closing the door after them quickly, then walked into my living roomand motioned for them to sit on my couch. When they did, I quickly tried to explain to them how sorry I was.

"I'm so sorry; I love you both; I never wanted to hurt you…" I started.

"We know, Irvine, honey," Seifer interrupted.

"What?" I asked, confused at their strange behavior.

"We have a deal for you," replied Squall, looking at me longingly.

"Yes," continued Seifer, "We decided that since you love both of us and we both love you, then we can both be your boyfriends."

"Really?" I asked, totally surprised. I felt my heart beating very fast; I was suddenly filled with hope.

"Yep," said Squall, smiling at me, "If you don't mind sharing us that is."

"Of course I don't!" I cried, totally happy, "A threesome sounds kinky anyway." I winked andran to them hugging both tightly.

I was overjoyed I was getting a second chance; I was getting the two lovers I can only have if they are together. I felt complete.

A.N: Remeber I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! So please review! I hope to get next chapter out by next weekend! I trying to have weekly updates! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	8. Nightly Walks, Quiet Talks

A/N: I want to thank all reviewers! In case you wondered, I don't answer Reviews anymore because some stories have been deleted for it! Another Chapter Is here! hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!

**Three Is Not Always A Crowd**

Squall's POV

Seifer stood up pulling Irvine into his arms. They kissed each other passionately. I felt something in my chest wrench; I ignored it. I would have to get used to Irvine kissing Seifer. I did feel a little left out and nervous; I've never done this before. Irvine broke away from Seifer, looking at me; he looked truly happy.

"What are you doing still sitting there, Squall?" Irvine asked me while reaching his hand out and smiling at me. I took the offered hand and let him pull me into his arms. Seifer walked behind Irvine wrapping his arms around us as much as he could.

Irvine then leaned forward and pushed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth letting his warm tongue in, his warm muscle touching mine as he explored my mouth. I battled tongues with him for a while, hardly noticing the faint rustling Seifer's clothes made as he undressed himself.

Irvine pulled away for air; both of us were panting. Irvine then started to take off my clothes, the jacket going first then the rest of my clothes. I gasped when I felt Seifer's cold hand on my nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. I tilted my head back in pleasure, my head resting just below Seifer's shoulder.

Seifer took my slackened lips into his and kissed me. It was nice, but it didn't feel the same as it did when I kissed Irvine. I just didn't feel that sense of love coming from him. It felt like all he wanted was my body; I didn't feel comfortable doing this with him. I wasn't the type of person to have sex just for the pleasure.

I didn't know if I could go through with this. It wasn't that I didn't feel something for Seifer—I've always had a slight crush on him—but I knew he didn't feel anything for me.

I snapped out of my internal monologue when I felt Irvine's fingertips touching my member. I gasped and moaned as he stroked my shaft, going fully erect. We slowly made it to the bed and I fell on it as I was pushed gently by Seifer. Seifer then covered my body with his feathery kisses, starting on my face and trailing down my neck.

I tensed. Suddenly I felt like running. I was confused. I didn't know if I should sleep with Seifer. I had no problem sleeping with Irvine; I loved him; he loved me; but with Seifer here it seemed…different. I was just so confused! Seifer must have sensed my panic as he lifted his body off mine, looking down into my eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I looked up at him and slowly shook my head.

Irvine then spoke up, "What's wrong, is this to much for you?" Concern shone in his eyes as well.

I didn't know why I felt so uncomfortable, maybe this was just going too fast. I have never been too experienced when it comes to relationships; they always made me feel vulnerable. Kind of funny; I defeated a sorceress and saved the world, and my greatest weakness is human relationship. You would think I would be fearless when it came to that area. I guessed it was because all my life I was lead to believe that if I let anyone in they would hurt me, so I shut everyone out. I don't believe that anymore, but old habits die hard.

I sighed. "I don't know…It just doesn't feel right; I just need to think. You two can still sleep together; I can leave," I said looking down, embarrassed. It still felt awkward opening up to people, but I was getting used to it.

Irvine shook his head: "No, that's okay; let's just sleep. You sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded, then he kissed me before saying goodnight to me and Seifer. Seifer laid down between me and Irvine, which I was grateful for because I planned on going on a walk to sort out my thoughts and it would be easier to sneak out if I didn't have to climb over him or Irvine.

"Goodnight," Seifer said to both of us.

"G'night" I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, feigning sleep until I felt reasonably confident that I could escape unnoticed. Slipping out of bed after I was sure Irvine and Seifer were asleep I gathered my pants, put them on, and quietly exited the room.

Seifer's POV

I was awakened out of my half 'almost asleep' state when I felt Squall getting out of bed. I furrowed my eyebrows. _Why is he leaving?_ I wondered as he put on his pants, obviously not noticing that I was fully awake and watching him. After he got his pants on, he quietly opened the door, slipping out of the room quickly. I sighed, who knows what he was thinking. Shaking my head I got out of bed, careful not to wake up Irvine. I hurriedly put on my pants and left the room. I was going to find out what was wrong with Squall and then drag his ass back to bed.

Walking down the hall, I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. _It freezing out here! _I figured Squall would go to the Training Center._Probably without his Gunblade that crazy idiot. _I hurried walking (more like jogging) to the Training Center, determined to find Squall. As I entered, the temperature raised from freezing to pleasantly warm. I made my way through the greenhouse forest filled with monsters heading for the 'secret area' where I was sure Squall went to. Sure enough, there was Squall leaning against the railing, the light breeze ruffling his hair.

I walked up and leaned against the balcony railing next to him, looking to the sky where the moon was full and shining brightly. It was utterly beautiful; so was Squall, his hair moving away from his face, which was bathed in the soft glow of the moon's blue rays.

"What?" asked Squall quietly, obviously aware of my staring. I smiled slightly.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, ignoring his question. Squall glared, not happy about the direction the conversation was heading.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"What about?" I asked, still looking at Squall.

"None of your business," he said, turning around so his back was against the railing.

"I'll make it my business, because I care about you," I said, a little angry at Squall for his rude comment. Squall looked at me; sadness and maybe a little hurt seemed to show through his stormy eyes.

"What do you mean 'you care'? You don't care about me! You only say things like that so you can stay with Irvine!" Squall suddenly yelled, standing up and swiping his hand in the air.

_Ahh! So this is his problem._ Wanting to dispel his doubts, I stepped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "Of course I care about you! We grew up together! You saved me from Ultimecia! I _always_ have cared about you," I yelled back, looking at him intently.

Squall seemed shocked, his eyes widening as I yelled at him. He lowered his head and whispered, "I don't know Seifer…I'm confused…I don't think I can do this." I pulled him into my arms. "I'm sorry," Squall whispered quietly; I hardly heard him.

"For what?" I asked.

There was a pause, then Squall answered, "For being so difficult. I don't know what I'm feeling; I just can't help but think that if I get close to anyone I will get hurt…" Squall trailed off.

"Squall, not everyone is going to hurt or leave you. Everyone goes through a bad relationship, but they eventually find someone else. It's all a part of the search for the right person…or persons," I said, hugging him tighter. Squall sighed and hugged his arms around my neck, tilting his head up and brushing his lips against mine. That's when I realized that I was beginning to fall for Squall.

"Let's go back to bed," I said, smiling.

"Okay," Squall said, returning my smile with a small one of his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another Chapter down a few more to go! This story has maybe three more chapters and a Sequal before its over! don't forget READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you like the ficcy that is!


	9. The End For Now

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I had it writen and typed for awhile but my beta reader experinced some computer difficulties and things have been hectic as always! Thankfully everything is under control! I plan to get back to regular updating. This is the last chapter but no worries a sequal is in the works. For people wondering about **No Angel** i plan on updating soon! I have it typed and all I need is for it to be betaed! Again sorry for the long wait. Also, as a request from **s ans a blah** I've tried to put more Irvine in this chapter, and sorry to **rebrose** because you said you really didn't like Irvine but I did kind of abandon him! **thank yous are at the end of this chappie!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Please don't sue me,i don't have anything valuable anyways, not even my own sanity...laughs insanely_

Three Is Not Always A Crowd

Irvine's POV

Yawning quietly, I opened my eyes and looked to the clock. 9:30 a.m. I better go down to the cafeteria before breakfast is over. I sat up, looking to my lovers and smiling. They were in each other's arms, small smiles on there faces. Seifer had his arms wrapped around Squall's waist, his chin resting on top of Squall's head. Squall's head was lying against Seifer's chest and his arms were around the blonde's waist. Their legs were entangled together; they looked too content to wake up. I rose from the bed, being as quiet as I could so as not to wake up the two.

Quickly, I dressed in my usual black jeans, brown chaps, trench coat, and black cowboy hat, but instead of the purple vest I put on a blackT-shirt. I walked to the small nightstand and wrote a note to Seifer and Squall saying that I was going to breakfast and they were just too cute to wake up. Smiling, I started to walk to the cafeteria. Walking to my dorm room door, I opened the door and stepped through. I looked up and down the halls and noticed Selphie and Quistis walking toward me. I met them halfway and waved lightly.

"Hey ladies, what can I do for ya?" I asked the two smiling girls.

"You sure are a lot happier today than you were yesterday," Quistis stated, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, a lot has happened since yesterday," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I couldn't help but smile goofily.

Selphie clapped her hands together, her eyes brightening. "Oh! What happened?" she asked excitedly.

"Last night, Seifer and Squall both forgave me," I said, "and now we're together again."

"All three of you are together?" Quistis asked, both of her eyebrows rising this time.

"Yep, and I couldn't be any happier. In fact, they're both in myroom right now," I said, nodding my head toward my dorm.

"Oh, this is great Irvine!" squealed Selphie, "I'm so happy for you guys!" Selphie jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Yes, I'm happy for you too; it's about time you three got together," Quistis said, patting my shoulder. "I have work to do, so I'll see you guys," Quistis said, while walking toward her room.

"Me too, I planned a little get together for the orphanage gang tomorrow. We can get wasted and have some fun; you've got to come and bring Seifer and Squall, okay!"Selphie said, waving happily and walking to the other side of Garden, most likely headed for the Quad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cafeteria

I walked back to my table with a muffin and some orange juice. I sat down and started munching on my muffin. I was worried about Squall and Seifer not being able to get along at first, but I realized that I had nothing to worry about when I woke up to see them in each other's arms. I noticed Seifer had come in and was now walking to the table with two bagels and two coffees. I raised an eyebrow. "Where's Squall?" I asked curiously.

"Mr. Workaholic went to work in his office," Seifer said, "and we're supposed to meet him up there with breakfast," he continued gesturing toward the bagels and coffee. I rose, bringing my muffin.

"Let's go then," I said, following Seifer to Squall's office.

When we arrived, Gina let us pass without protest, eyeing Seifer consciously. All Seifer did was smirk. I chuckled a little; knowing Seifer, he had done something to piss the secretary off. Squall was sitting on his desk chair reading a paper and his full, pink lips were wrapped around the end of his pen as he chewed and sucked on it, somehow looking incredibly sexy. Seifer and I took a seat in front of the neatly organized desk. Squall signed the paper he was reading and put it in the outbox.

"Here's you breakfast, Mr. Leonhart," Seifer said, bowing gracefully and handing Squall his coffee and bagel. Squall glared at Seifer.

"Don't call me Mr. Leonhart _or _Mr. Workaholic," Squall replied, taking a sip of coffee. I chuckled.

"But Squall, you are a workaholic," I said, smiling when Squall rolled his eyes and glared at me half heartedly.

"So, are we going to tell everyone we're together?" the brunette Gunblader asked.

"Selphie and Quistis already know; I sort of told them on the way to breakfast. We also have to go to a get together at the beach Selphie has planned for tomorrow," I said. Seifer and Squall just nodded.

"So that leaves Chicken the last one out of our little orphanage gang to tell; then I guess we can give everyone a 'show' in the hallway and they can figure us out for themselves," Seifer said, winking at us.

"I have to tell my father and Ellone, also Cid and Edea would probably want to know," Squall said, resting his head on his hands and sighing.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll take it well. Laguna would probably just laugh and ask when you're going to come over and visit him," I said reassuringly. Squall groaned. "We defiantly have to tell them; I don't want to keep anymore secrets," I added.

"Yeah, me neither," Squall said, raising his head again.

"Does that mean that you're not uncomfortable with this anymore," Seifer asked, looking at Squall.

"No, I was just confused. I'm perfectly comfortable now thanks to you Seifer," Squall said with a small smile remembering the way Seifer held him and everything just seemed to come together again. Seifer smiled back, his eyes softening.

"So Squall, have you ever used this desk for something besides paperwork?" Seifer asked suggestively, rubbing the top of the desk with his hand.

"Actually, yes he has, with me a few times," I said smirking.

Seifer looked at me, placing a hand on my thigh. "Naughty," he purred, inching his hand closer to my crouch, causing blood to rush to my groin. I moaned and pulled Seifer to me, crushing our lips together. Seifer's hand ran through my hair, releasing it from its tie. His other hand was at my hip squeezing and rubbing it possessively.

I put my hands in his hair, pulling at it as his tongue entered my mouth and ran across the inside of my cheek over the ripples of the roof of my mouth. I started to suck on his tongue as it explored my mouth. I felt hands running up my thighs that weren't Seifer's. When the hand started to undo my belt I broke away from Seifer and looked down.

Squall was on his knees looking up at me hungrily. Seifer moved behind me and started to kiss and lick at my neck. I leaned against him still watching as Squall pulled my belt seductively, snapping it when it was free from my pants. He then slowly rose to his feet trailing a finger up my leg and stroking it.

Squall's hot breathe was beating against my cheek as I looked into his beautiful blue-gray eyes. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled my smaller lover as close to me as I could get him, his body heat seeping into my body making me feel alive. Here, sandwiched between my two lovers, I felt as if I could die a happy man without a regret in the world.

Squall tilted his head to the side as he slid his hot tongue into my awaiting mouth and ran it across my teeth, leaving a trail of his sweet tasting saliva behind. His tongue ran along the inside of my cheeks as I licked the bottom of his sweet muscle, tasting and feeling it. Squall's tongue moved to the spot between my upper lip and front teeth and he greedily licked at my gums making my knees buckle from the pleasurable feeling. With one last lick on my bottom lip he pulled away and replaced his mouth with the belt.

_Oh..._Kinky Squall. I liked this side of him very much! I bit on the belt to keep it from falling from my mouth as Squall lowered himself, running his fingertips along my body eliciting pleasure throughout me. He stopped when his face was in my crouch. Squall then move his mouth to the zipper of my pants and unzipped them it slowly with his teeth. I moaned lowly though it came out more like a 'purr' at the sight.

My pants and underwear were pulled down at once exposing my erection to the air, making me shiver. Squall just looked at my weeping erection licking his lips like he was about to suck on a tootsie pop. I heard Seifer whisper 'Defiantly a cock sucker' in my ear before he started to suck and lick on the lob of my ear before he then trailed his tongue around the shell. I chuckled at Seifer's comment but was cut off by a moan. Squall was licking the tip of my cock, lapping up the pre cum accumulating there. Squall took the head into his mouth and sucked a little before engulfing my cock, covering what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. I started to pant and moan and I would have fallen if it wasn't for Seifer supporting my weight.

I looked down at Squall; his lips were slightly swollen, making them fuller. They were wrapped around my cock and his cheeks were slightly pulled inward from sucking. He looked absolutely irresistible. I could feel myself coming to the edge, but I wanted to cum in Squall's ass.

I touched Squall's shoulder giving him warning before I pulled out of his mouth. He looked up to me, confusion etched on his face. I pushed him down to the ground and sloppily kissed him, frantically trying to get his clothes and the rest of mine off as well. I pulled away from his mouth and replaced my mouth with my fingers. Squall started to suck on them knowing saliva is the only lubricant we had at the moment. When there was enough I pulled them from his mouth and placed one finger at his entrance. I pushed the finger into him; Squall arched up toward me trying to move my finger deeper inside of him. I quickly added another finger, preparing him, and eventually ended up with three fingers inside him.

Squall whimpered when I pulled my fingers out of him, but I quickly replaced them with my cock. I pushed into Squall to the hilt, holding there for a moment catching my breathe. After a few seconds, I pulled back out with only the head of my cock still inside and pushed into him moaning loudly at the friction it caused.

I felt a large finger at my entrance and moaned as it pushed into me. I knew what Seifer was planning and pushed my ass higher in the air while takingSquall'smember intomy hand,Seifer quickly prepared me as I continued to thrustinto Squall, eliciting moans from the brunette. I pulled out almost all the way and changed my position, aiming for Squall's prostate. Seifer positioned himself behind me and thrust into me roughly causing me to pound into Squall, going deeper than before and hitting his prostate hard. Squall screamed in pleasure and rolled his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Squall's hands were squeezing my shoulders as his seed shot out of his cock and onto his belly and chest. Squall's inner muscles tightened, causing the tight heat to suffocate my member. I came violently, white light dancing over my vision.

I slumped slightly, coming out of my sexual high still feeling Seifer thrusting inside of me, which caused me to keep pounding into Squall, the friction making me hard again. I wrapped my hand around Squall's half hard cock, causing it to become erect again. I started to pump him faster, in time with our thrusts. The combination of Seifer hitting my prostate and me pounding into Squall was getting to be too much for me. I pumped Squall and squeezed him. Seifer started pounding into me faster and harder, hitting my sweet spot again and again. A chorus of moans and screams sounded as we all three came together. I had a fleeting thought to thank whomever it was that made the Garden walls sound proof.

I collapsed beside Squall and started to lick at the cum on my hand. Seifer, following my actions, leaned over Squall and started to lap up the cum on his stomach, causing Squall to giggle. I stopped and looked at Squall, smiling slightly. He looked at me. "What? I'm ticklish," Squall explained. I diffidently could use this against him some time but for now I was content just to watch as Seifer's tongue traveled up Squall's chest and neck, eventually getting to his lips. Seifer then engulfed Squall's mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Their hands roamed and I could see glimpses of tongue between their mouths. They were making out like high school kids in the back seat of a car and it was quite sexy.

The door swung open revealing a short blonde boy with a tattoo on his left cheek. His baby blue eyes widened and he started to blush. Squall and Seifer were obliviously giving Zell quite a show.

"WHOA! Sorry!" Zell said before hurriedly rushing out of the room. Seifer raised his head when the door slammed shut.

"Looks like we won't have to tell Chicken anymore; me and Squall showed him," Seifer chuckled.

"Yeah, and he's damn lucky to get to see your porn display. He's probably going to his room to jack off right about now," I said smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall's POV

I've never laughed or moaned as much as I did yesterday in my whole life. The sex was intense and I felt as if I was truly with the people I was meant to be with. Right now I am at the beach attending Selphie's barbeque. Selphie decided to invite Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Ellone, Cid, and Edea. So, Irvine, Seifer, and I decided to tell them aboutoutusafter we eat lunch.

I hope they accept our relationship. If they don't, I'm not going to dump my boyfriends or anything, but I still want their approval. Irvine, soaking wet from swimming, ran up to me, taking a seat on the sand beside me.

"Squall, come and swim with us, or do I have to drag you with me!" Irvine said.

"I don't like swimming," I protested.

"I _will_ drag you if I have to," Irvine said, standing up.

"I don't want to," I said stubbornly, pouting a bit.

I raised an eyebrow when Irvine moved, now standing over me. Was he really going to drag me with him? Irvine leaned down, looking to pick me up.

"Irvine!" I warned. Irvine ignored me and picked me up with ease and swung me over his shoulder.

"IRVINE!" I yelled.

"I told you I was going to drag you into the water if you didn't come willingly," Irvine said before he stopped at the edge of the water. I _almost_ screamed when he threw me in the water, but Seifer caught me. Irvine then jumped in the water, his legs tucked under him in a cannon ball form. When Irvine hit the water, it made a splash that soaked me and Seifer. When Irvine came up from the water, I splashed him back and stuck my tongue out at him.

"How _childish _Squall!" Irvine said with supposed disgust. I changed the direction of my splashing, catching Seifer by surprise.

"You three, time for lunch," Edea yelled, laughing at the boys' antics.

I hurried and swam ahead of Seifer before he could splash me back and started to run when I hit the beach. I turned around and sand hit me in the chest. Seifer gave himself away when he started laughing hysterically. I bent down and picked up a handful of the wetsand, throwing it at Seifer. Seifer stopped laughing when the sand hit him in the head. I smirked and stuck out my tongue.

"Are you planning on using that tongue?" Seifer called. I laughed and narrowly dodged more sand as I picked up two handfuls and threw them, one hitting Irvine, the other hitting Seifer.

Irvine quickly picked up a handful and so did Seifer. They looked at each other and nodded, throwing the sand, both handfuls hitting me.

"You three are like children! Come on now and eat," Edea mothered.

I looked over to the table and noticed that everyone was gazing at us, amused looks on their faces.

"Cheaters," I mumbled, smiling as we walked to the table full of food.

The food was good, Zell of course ate all the hotdogs, but there was plenty of food to eat. When we were all finished, Seifer tapped his cup with his fork to get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make," Seifer said when everyone was listening."For those of you who don't already know, Squall, Irvine, and I are…well..." Seifer was cut off by Selphie.

"They're together!" Selphie said happily.

"Thanks," mumbled Seifer.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore!" Selphie said, looking sheepish.

I looked to my father Laguna; he seemed to be thinking."Well, whatever makes my son happy!" he said, looking at me.

I mouthed 'Thank You' to him. I looked to everyone else and no disgusted looks were found. I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked up to find Seifer and smiled, laying my hand on top of his. Relief washed through my veins and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I guess I wanted my father's acceptance more than I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer's POV

I yawned and opened my eyes to see Irvine's ceiling. I was practically living in his apartment now. I smiled when Squall yawned then Irvine yawned, proving that yawning is contagious.

"What are we going to do today?" Irvine asked, stretching.

"How about we stay in bed all day and not go to work?" Squall suggested.

"Oh, so Mr. Workaholic doesn't want to work, but stay here with me? I'm flattered," I said, batting my eyelashes playfully. Squall just glared. I wonder if he ever runs out of glares.

The telephone rang, interrupting my train of thought, and Irvine reached his arm out to get the cordless phone.

"Hello," the auburn haired beauty greeted. Irvine looked to Squall. "Yeah," he said, handing the phone to Squall. "It's your father," Irvine said explained. Squall took the phone, looking a little suspicious, and said hello quietly.

I got an idea. Taking Irvine by surprise, I started kissing him and stroking him, making the cowboy moan loudly. I looked at Squall while kissing Irvine, looking for a reaction.

Squall sent a look saying _'What the hell are you doing?'_ to me, while he listened to his father. I smirked and started doing things to Irvine, making him moan louder.

"What? No I didn't hear anything," Squall said into the phone, glaring at me.

I started to stroke Irvine harder until he came. I heard Squall draw in a breathe. I could hear Laguna from where I was lying and smirked as he asked 'what those noises were.'

"Nothing," Squall answered.

"Well, okay, but I want you to visit for a night, a father son thing, just me and you," Laguna said on the other end of the line. I licked each one of my fingers seductively, making Squall flustered.

"Sure, whatever," Squall agreed absentmindedly.

"Great, I'll pick you up Thursday!" Laguna said before hanging up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Squall yelled, setting the cordless phone on the nightstand.

"What was what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You do know that was my father on the phone!" Squall said, not quite yelling.

"You do know you agreed to visit him for some father son bonding, right?" I asked. Squall look confused for a second, thinking.

"Shit, I did, didn't I?" said the brunette frowning. I smirked and nodded.

"You know, it's your fault!" Squall said, glaring at me.

"You need to spend time with your father anyway, Squall. If you don't soon he'll be forced to kidnap you," Irvine said, scooting over to Squall and planting a kiss on his lips. I moved over to Squall and gave him a kiss as an apology and hugged both of my lovers to me.

"Well, I got shower first," I said, untangling myself from Irvine and Squall as I headed for the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and dressed. When I got out, Irvine and Squall took a shower _together_ without _me_. I guess that was my punishment for my little stunt this morning. I walked into the kitchen and decided that making breakfast would be far better than the cafeteria breakfast. I whistled an unknown tune as I took eggs, bacon, and bread out of the fridge and set them on the counter.

I set out two frying pans and put some bacon in one and cracked eggs to scramble in the other. When they were done cooking, I put the food on the table. Then, I went and poppedthe bread into the toaster, making enough toast for three.

I looked at the bathroom door. I was about to go in there and see what Irvine and Squall were doing when it swung open and Squall ran out butt naked, laughing. I was confused until Irvine followed (also naked) with a towel, snapping it on Squall's ass.

Squall ran behind me, foolishly thinking he would be safe from ass smacking. I turned around and reached around him and grabbed his ass. "I want some too," I said before smacking his ass lightly.

Squall stuck out his tongue and ran back toward the bathroom, Irvine hot on his tail. I lightly smacked Irvine's ass as he passed. "Hurry, breakfast!" I called out to them, before the bathroom door was closed again. A few minutes later, Squall and Irvine appeared from the bathroom, this time fully clothed. They took a seat and started eating the food I had cooked. I chuckled slightly remembering the antics of my two lovers. Squall look up from his food and smiled.

"I love you." I said lovingly, "you and Irvine."

"I love you two." Squall replied smiling at me and Irvine a twinkle in his eye.

"Aw, how cute." Irvine said laughing lightly, "I love you guys too."

The End(For Now)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aw! How horribly fluffy! I know there was a lot of clique ideas in this chapter (or fic for that matter), but I had to put them in. So yeah!

I want to thank my beta reader** Darkest Desire** who is a very talented writer, i'm sure you've read some of here fics. Please Review!

I also want to thank my reviews who kept me writing this fic! **FFYaoi Lover(**thanks for the awsome review, glad to make you drool!lol!**)NinaRyomi and Chibi-Chan(**thank you for the reviewit wasvery flattering,gives **hug) ****Rebrose** I tried my best to make this a long chapter, and like you i'm more of a SxS fan but Irvine is really hot...your reviews are very much apperciated! **Tragedy Ann(**Thank you for reviewing! I luvya! **Yami Ayumi** Thank you...Thank very much. Did I sound like Elvis? Thankies for the songishthingy! lol. I'll hopefullyrock on and write on! **)Brittny J.** thank you very much! **s and s blah** I tried toput moreIrvine in this chapter! You seeI'm more ofa SeiferXSquall girl but I thoughtIrvinewas such a cutie thatI hadto write something with him!Plus he looks really hot withSeifer and Squall!**)Darkest desire(** again I want to thank you for being such a great beta reader and help keep the flow going! Thanks to:**Skyeler, leliowolfkiller, **and **GothicAngelEyes.** For reviewing!(If your still reading) I think thats about everyone if i didn't mention you i'm truly sorry.

Yep, there is a Sequal, if your wondering what it is about then the summery is on my profile.

_REVIEW_


End file.
